


you're the best to wake up to

by pencilfoster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Sleepy Gay Space Boyfriends, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilfoster/pseuds/pencilfoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings on days off with your favorite evil gay space duo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5:00 AM

There's just nothing. No alarm. The quarters were a peaceful black. No light.  
The numbers on the clock shifted a minute without notice from the pair tangled in the sheets and each other. They were asleep, and they could be; they both took the day off - their first in ages, it seemed.  
The clock numbers shifted another minute, still silent, except for the slight snoring of Kylo Ren which lulled Hux through his slumber.  
Ever so slightly, the Knight wrapped his arms tighter around his General, sighing contentedly as the beat of the ginger's heart filled his sleepy head.


	2. 6:00 AM

By this hour they'd both be awake. Powerful, in their respective uniforms or robes, overlooking their empire. Neither would admit it, yet, but each thought the other looked positively dashing in their Order garb. Each thought the other looked like a king.

However, at this hour, they were not amongst their proudest moments as kings, but rather their humblest.

Hux, whose body was painfully accustomed to functioning fully by 5:30, stared blissfully down at his lover's face, lightly trailing a finger over his features: his forehead first, his favorite spot to place sweet little kisses; his eyelids, which he touched featherlightly as he imagined the expressive chocolate orbs that lay just beneath the delicate skin; his lashes, dark and full, that fluttered every time Hux told him how much he loved him.

He traced his nose, a feature that he knew Kylo wasn't fond of, but that he loved just as much as the rest of him. His finger ghosted over high cheekbones, milky skin, dark little bumps that Hux found adorable. He saved his lips for last, softly running the pad of his thumb over plump pink flesh that he knew the taste of so well. The lips puckered to place a tiny kiss to Hux's thumb, and he couldn't hide the smile as dark eyes slowly found their way to his face.

"Good morning, love," the ginger cooed, earning him a weary, beaming smile and a giggle-plagued "good morning."

Kylo loved this, he loved it more than anything. Waking up to eyes as green as Rodia and a hundred freckles, wrapped in strong arms and overridden with lazy butterflies.

And the kisses. Oh, _stars,_ he loved the kisses.

They would be hungry kisses - forceful and desperate, but they're not. There's no rush. They have all day. So their mouths are soft, gentle against each other; wet, tongues marrying oh so delicately, each drinking the other in. Hands lingered on bodies, mapping and feeling hips and chests and collarbones.

Kylo smiled against Hux's lips; Hux gave a breathy laugh, gently cradling the spotted cheek in his hand.

" _Fuck,_ I love you," they said in unison, and their shared quarters filled with laughter. Hux's laugh consisted of happy barks that could lighten even Kylo's darkest days; Kylo gave deep, bubbly giggles that Hux delighted in. They settled their faces inches from each other, still beaming, full of endorphins. Kylo could tell from the way Hux's eyes darted over his face that Hux was counting his freckles. Kylo rolled his eyes.

"You're doing that again," Kylo sighed with a smile.

"Doing what?"

"Counting my freckles."

"Hm, I didn't feel you in my head. How would you know?" Hux asked, teasingly.

"Your _eyes_ are _four inches_ from my _face_ , you idiot. I can _see_ you."

The general pouted his lip. "A little sassy this morning, are we?"

Kylo laughed, practically against his own will, although he didn't do much to stop it.

Hux sighed happily. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Mm, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute domestic shit ftw

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short but this will be multi-chapter i p r o m i s e  
> i just had like fifteen minutes with no obligations so i started drabblin  
> hope you like fluff


End file.
